hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150404192947
Rose takes off her glasses and puts them back into her pocket. She leans up against one of the chairs, quiet. "No. He can't have won already. We can't just give up," she says, even though she knew that there was now no contest. "Nobody is going to take us seriously once that inteview gets published. How are we supposed to get recruitments?" She asks. Matthew looks over at the discouraged faces of the teenagers. He was angry that Rita Skeeter was going to ruin their reputations, and it seemed that there was very litte that they could do about it. "Well, you can't make the biggest mistake possible and lose hope so quickly," he says. They were accepting defeat, and they couldn't just do that. If they accepted defeat so early, with an obstacle that could be overcome with a solution, they couldn't make it any further in the situation. "In my experience, there is, surprisingly, always hope." "How, though?" Rose asks, at a loss for a solution. "How are we supposed to get people to support us when there's absolutely no reason to? How can we find those people when everyone has an absolutely valid reason to hate us?" She asks, upset. Johnny was right. They were pretty much dead already. She now wished that she wouldn't have allowed herself to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter, and that seemed to be all that she could think of. Matthew begins to think of ways that he could turn the situation into something positive. He didn't really think that it could be made positive, but it could be made to seem better. "There are some people at this school who will know that Dylan and Rose aren't head-over-heels for each other. They'll know that Evan doesn't get jealous, and they'll know that Johnny isn't a murderer. They may not be many, but there are definitely some students at this school who are going to know that what they're being told isn't true," he says. "And that's how you'll know that they're trustworthy. That's how you'll be able to tell who's being recruited and who isn't. That's what's going to tell you which students are really on your side, and which students aren't. That's what's going to show you which students will believe every word you say, and which students won't trust you because there are apparently two sides to the story," he says. (OOC: I never read the Mockingjay book, because I had it spoiled for me, and then I lost interest. I found Katniss' bloopers pretty hilarious, but they had nothing to do with the plot. This is what happens when they split the last movie into two parts. I'm extremely excited for it, too! That is a really long wait... I could totally call myself the Girl Who Waited from now on. Especially if Matt Smith gets the part. But if he does or he doesn't, I'm going to want to see it anyway. The movie is totally going to be worth the wait. :D)